


Running Away

by nweeks3



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Tori decides to leave Hollywood Arts after Jade takes things too far. Can her friends talk Tori out of this decision before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story about 5 or 6 years ago. So I figured with the success of my Pitch Perfect fanfictions, it was finally time to get this up on the site.

At Tori's house, hers & Trinas phones are ringing at the same time.

"Hello? Wait, hold on." Tori & Trina both said at the same time before changing locations. Tori went out to the front yard, then Trina went out to the back patio.

"Sorry, what were you saying? Seriously. Oh, that's so awesome. I am so in. When and where? Okay, see you then. Bye." They both said before hanging up and heading back in the house.

"Hey, guess what? No, you go first." They both said.

"Okay, get this...I GOT A DATE!" Trina said excited.

"Really? Who with?" Tori asked.

"Uh, I can't remember his name right now, but it'll come to me eventually." Trina said. "Anyway, what's your news?" She asked.

"I got an audition for a movie!" Tori said excited.

"Get out! That's so cool!" Trina said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go buy some sheet music and prepare, because this is one of the greatest things to ever happen to me!" Tori said with an excited squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter is rather short, but I will say this; this entire story is 7 scenes long.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Asphalt Cafe, we see Jade burning papers at a fire pit when Tori walked up to her.

"Hey, Jade, have you seen my...uh, what are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Just burning some papers that I found." Jade said.

"And since when did Hollywood Arts install a fire pit in the Asphalt Cafe?" Tori asked.

"About 3 weeks ago. Where have you been?" Jade asked.

"Hmmm...I guess I forgot about..." Tori cut herself off before noticing something. "Wait a minute, what is that you're burning? Tori asked as she got a closer look before becoming very angry. "(gasps) Jade, you burned my sheet music?" She asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked acting innocent.

"I have an audition for a movie in 3 days, and that was the only copy of my sheet music, and you burned it!" Tori yelled angrily.

"So?" Jade asked still attempting to act innocent.

"(angry grunt) Jade, sometimes you can be so selfish! I have put up with your shenanigans for over a year, but this is the FINAL STRAW!" Tori yelled.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Jade asked.

"I'm...I'M LEAVING HOLLYWOOD ARTS...FOR GOOD!" Tori yelled before storming off.

"Yeah, well good riddance. I'll finally have you out of the way." Jade said as Tori continued to walk away.

Meanwhile, Robbie & Rex overheard Tori & Jade's arguement.

"Did you hear that?" Robbie asked.

"Relax, Robbie; she's probably in one of her moods. She'll get over it." Rex said.

"You better be right, Rex." Robbie said.

When the scene ended, we saw a status update from Tori. It read the following...

"Jade's gone too far this time. Farewell, Hollywood Arts

MOOD = Furious"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day back at Tori's house, Trina found Tori on the couch.

"Hey, Tori, can I borrow 10 bucks?" Trina asked. "Some guy asked me out and I'm rather low on funds this month." She explained.

"Fine. But I can't keep lending you money, okay." Tori said reluctantly handing Trina the money.

"I understand." Trina said as the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Tori said as she went to answer the door. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked to Andre, Robbie, Cat & Beck.

"We want to talk to you about something." Cat said.

"Can we come in?" Robbie asked.

"Sure." Tori said. As they all came in, they sat down on the couch. "What's up?" She asked.

"So, what's this I hear you're leaving Hollywood Arts?" Andre asked.

"WHAT?! Tori, please tell me I'm not hearing things." Trina said overhearing the conversation.

"Sorry, Trina." Tori said feeling apologetic.

"But why?" Robbie asked.

"'Cause I have this audition for a movie that I was really psyched about. But then Jade burned the only copy of my sheet music I was gonna use for my audition. And now I've had it with Jade harassing me all the time." Tori explained.

"Aw, come on, you've put up with Jade before." Andre said.

"Why should this be any different?" Beck asked prompting a slight glare from Tori. "Never mind, don't answer that." He continued.

"Can't you just buy another copy?" Cat asked.

"Or maybe learn another song?" Andre asked.

"First of all, Trina's been borrowing money from me all month, so I'm pretty tight on cash. Secondly, the audition is in 3 days; I don't have time to learn a new song." Tori explained.

"No worries, we can help you with that. Can't we." Andre said.

"You'll really do that?" Tori asked.

"On one condition...don't leave Hollywood Arts." Andre said.

"We'll miss you if you do." Cat said.

"Deal." Tori said.

"All right, you guys help Tori prepare for the audition, I'll go deal with Jade." Beck said.

* * *

That same evening, Beck was inside his RV waiting for Jade to arrive until the doorbell rang.

"Hey, I got your text message. What's up?" Jade asked as she came inside.

"Just sit down." Beck said.

"Okay. Is there a problem?" Jade asked confused.

"You tell me." Beck said.

"Huh?!" Jade asked still confused.

"What happened between you and Tori today?" Beck asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Jade lied.

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't sound like nothing." Beck said.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Jade asked waiting for Beck to get to the point.

"Jade, ask yourself this: Do you REALLY want Tori to leave Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked.

"I don't care. I hated her since the first day she came." Jade said.

"But think about all the nice stuff she did for you." Beck said.

"So, it still doesn't change how I feel about her." Jade said.

"Jade, let's get real, okay. Tori told me, Andre, Cat, and Robbie about what you did, and we all feel sorry for her and don't want her to leave Hollywood Arts. So you have two choices: 1) You apologize to Tori, or 2) I break up with you." Beck said firmly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jade screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade hoped that her scream of fear would get Beck to drop the ultamatum, but he was not planning to back down from it.

"You can't be serious!" Jade yelled.

"Oh, I'm very serious." Beck said.

"But, why? Why would you even want to break up with me?" Jade asked.

"Why would you burn something that belonged to someone else?" Beck asked.

"Huh?" Jade asked questioned until Beck pulled out a videotape from his backpack. "(gasps) How did you get the school security camera?" She asked.

"I borrowed it. I just thought I'd remind you exactly what happened." Beck said playing the tape.

_On the tape..._

_"Hey, what you got there?" Andre asked._

_"Just some sheet music for an audition I got coming up." Tori said._

_"Wow, you must really excited." Andre said._

_"Indeed I am. All I have to do is learn this song, and hope to get the part." Tori said._

_"Hey, Tori, Andre, can you help me carry this huge box to my car?" Sikowitz asked walking past them._

_"Uh, sure." Tori said._

_"No problem." Andre said as they set their stuff down and helped Sikowitz carry the box._

_Meanwhile, Jade walked into the picture and noticed Tori's sheet music left behind._

_"Property of Tori Vega." She read as Beck stopped the tape._

"Care to comment?" Beck asked.

"I really don't know what to say." Jade said conflicted.

"I do. Jade, I know you hate Tori, but judging by what I saw, I think you definitely went too far this time." Beck said as Jade broke down into tears.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Jade asked tearfully.

"She might, IF you apologize." Beck said.

"Okay. I just need a moment alone first." Jade said as she left the RV.

"Later." Beck said.

* * *

Back at Tori's house, she was rehearsing her song for her upcoming audition.

"Well?" Tori asked.

"Sounded pretty good to me." Andre said.

"So, do you think I'm ready?" Tori asked.

"Definitely." Andre said as the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Tori said as she went to answer the door. "Hey, Beck." She said as he entered.

Just as Tori was about to close the door Jade came into the doorway with a boquet of flowers. "What do you want?" She asked still upset over what happened earlier.

"These are for you." Jade said offering Tori the flowers.

"Uh, thanks." Tori said as she reluctantly accepted the flowers.

"Jade, tell Tori why we're here?" Beck said.

"Yeah, why are you here? And what up with the flowers?" Tori said.

"I came here, and I gave you flowers because I wanted to tell you that..." Jade said unable to continue until Beck gave her a nudge on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay. There, I said it." She continued.

"Okay, but how do I know you really mean it?" Tori asked.

"Well, just tell me what I can do to prove how sorry I am and I'll do it." Jade said.

"Well, first, hug me." Tori said as Jade reluctantly did so. "Second, you come with me to my audition." She continued.

"(sighs) Deal." Jade said.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Trina was out on a date with some guy named Brad.

"Oh, my god, how great is this place?!" Trina asked.

"I know, right." Brad said.

"So, tell me..." Trina said.

"Hmmm..." Brad said.

"I've never seen you before, you're never in any of my classes, how'd you find out about me?" Trina asked.

"I saw you perform in that one-woman show you did last year." Brad said.

"Oh, you mean "TRINA!"" Trina asked.

"That's the one. You were amazing." Brad said.

"Aw, thanks. That means a lot to hear you say that." Trina said as the waitress brought the check over. Trina started to reach for her wallet, but Brad stopped her.

"Don't even bother, I got this covered." Brad said.

"Oh, really? Thanks." Trina said. "Wow, if I had known, that he was going to pay for the meal all along, I would never have asked to borrow money from Tori. Now I feel bad." She thought.

* * *

A few days later in the Hollywood Arts Hallway

"Hey, you look happy." Andre said.

"I got the part!" Tori said feeling excited.

"You serious?" Andre asked.

"Oh my god, that's so awesome." Cat said.

"Now, come on, we need to celebrate." Andre said.

"How?" Tori asked.

"Let us buy you lunch?" Cat suggested.

"Okay." Tori said as they started to leave.

"Hey, Tori" Jade said.

"What's up, Jade?" Tori asked.

"You know how I said I was sorry a few days ago? Well, at first I only said it because Beck told me if I didn't apologize to you, he'd break up with me. But now, I think I actually mean it." Jade said.

"For real?" Tori asked.

"For real." Jade said as the two hugged.

"Thanks. That really meant a lot to me." Tori said.

"No problem. And from now on I'll try and go easy on you okay." Jade said.

"That sounds fair to me. Now come on, let's go have lunch." Tori said as the two happily exited.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. I do have another Victorious fanfiction I wrote a while back, but it's unclear when I'll work on getting that ready for this site.


End file.
